


Pressure

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Fluff, M/M, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash really, really wants Maine to help him pressure stim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is honestly just because I needed some nice MaineWash

“C’mon, please?” Wash murmured, his lips tickling the skin of Maine’s shoulder. He let out a soft purr as their hand combed through his hair, rubbing his scalp, and nuzzled closer, “ _Please_ Maine.”

“Can’t,” Maine said. Their arms were wrapped firmly around Wash, pulling him tight against their chest whilst he made every effort to press as close as possible himself. His legs were wrapped around their torso, his knees digging into their sides slightly, but not enough to hurt. His hands were laced together behind their back, “’M too heavy.”

“Oh like hell you are,” Wash said, nudging their shoulder, “You being heavy is the whole point! And besides, I can handle your weight. I’ve dragged you off the battlefield before!”

Maine gave him a look.

Wash huffed, “Well okay, maybe I fucked up my arm in the process, but that’s not the point here!”

Maine shook their head, ruffling Wash’s hair and tucking his head against their shoulder. Wash somehow managed to press himself closer to them, letting out another content sounding purr at the warmth and pressure the contact provided.

“’M too heavy,” Maine repeated, perhaps for the tenth or more time that evening, “Don’t want to crush you.”

“You _won’t_ though,” Wash’s tone was bordering on a whine now. He nuzzled against their neck; their jaw, “Please Isaac? If I feel like I’m being crushed−which I won’t!−then I’ll tell you and I won’t ask anymore. I promise,” He brushed his lips against the corner of theirs, nudging their noses together, “Please? I wouldn’t ask just anyone.”

Wash knew he’d won when Maine let out a sigh, the hand in his hair bringing him into a proper kiss.

“Fine.”

A deep chuckle escaped them when Wash’s face was split by a grin and they found themself pulled into a longer kiss, his arms moving to circle their neck. They held him there for a moment, hand cupping the base of his skull and brushing through the shorter hair there, before pulling back.

“Thank you,” Wash said, letting their foreheads rest together and laughing softly as Maine pulled him into another kiss, “Mm’kay now you’re just distracting me, c’mon.”

“How?” Maine said, raising a brow.

“Well, like, just lie me down and follow me? Or I can lie down first,” Wash shrugged, “I uh, admittedly haven’t actually had anyone do this with me before sooo… Um… Yeah just…”

Maine could only roll their eyes as Wash continued to stumble over his words, the way he often did. One of his arms unhooked from their neck to scratch the back of his own, and Maine shook their head. He was unlikely to find his words any time soon, and so Maine simply sighed and adjusted their hold on him; they hooked their arms under his hips and−

−proceeded to let go, letting Wash drop back onto the bed with a quick gasp and a thud.

“ _Maine!_ ”

Maine chuckled, “Talking too much.”

“I was not! I was just trying to, y’know, figure it out,” Wash said, huffing. Maine raised a brow, and Wash mimicked the look, “Oh shut up and get down here.”

He tugged them towards him, his legs still wrapped around their waist, and held his arms out too for good measure. Maine looked him for a moment, eyebrow still cocked and an amused smile on their face, before adjusting the position of their knees on the bed. Once settled, and sure that they wouldn’t slip, they braced their elbows against the bed level with Wash’s chest. Their faces now hovered close.

Wash was quick to wrap his arms around their neck loosely, fingers idly brushing over the stubble on the back of their head, and pull them down so that their lips pressed together again. Maine growled softly, the vibrations tickling Wash’s lips, and without pulling away further adjusted their position. One arm slipped under his raised shoulder, circling the back of his neck and skull whilst the other moved to brace, hand flat, against the mattress beside the pillows.

“ _Maine_ ,” Wash pulled back, tracing a finger in slow circles across the stubble at the base of their skull, “C’mon you’ve gotta put your weight on me, that’s kinda the point of this. I mean the skin contact is still amazing but…”

“Being careful,” Maine said, rubbing his scalp gently and earning themself a purr, “’M heavy.”

“You keep saying,” Wash said, sighing a sigh that was both content and annoyed. He leant his head into their touch, “You’re heavy, but I’m autistic, impatient and in need of stims.”

Maine couldn’t help but chuckle at that. They took a breath and gave a nod, kissing Wash’s forehead, “Mm, alright.”

Still making the extra effort to be careful, Maine took their weight off of their knees and their braced arm and let their body press down against Wash’s.

Wash immediately let out a content noise. His arms wrapped tighter around Maine’s neck, and he buried his face against the joint between it and their shoulder. As Maine eased their weight down against him he relaxed, purring against their neck and loosening the grips of their arms and legs.

Maine continued to play with his hair and rub his scalp as they eased down, chuckling quietly at the sensation of his purring against their skin. Wash had all but melted beneath them, but still they hesitated from fully laying their weight on him. It was only when Wash whined, burying his head into their neck and murmuring another quiet ‘please’ against their skin that they sighed and gave in, letting their full weight press Wash down into the bed.

The smaller agent, now almost completely enveloped by Maine’s larger body, let out a pleased sigh. Maine’s weight was perfect; the way they pressed down against him sent a positive rush through his muscles, the kind of sensation you get when you stretch in just the right way. He purred, a source of constant amusement and adoration for Maine, and squirmed slightly beneath them.

“You okay?” Maine grunted, kissing the top of his head.

Wash nodded, clinging tighter to them, “ _God_ yes, I’m _more_ than okay. This is _really good_ , Maine, like…”

Apparently he couldn’t think of the right words, as instead of finishing his sentence he buried his face more against Maine’s neck. Maine pressed a kiss to his hair, tucking him closer and letting themself relax. They were still wary of crushing him, keeping one hand ready to push them up at all times, but Wash was so calm beneath them that some of their worry had begun to fade. They didn’t really understand it, the idea of being completely trapped not appealing to them at all, but Wash seemed more than happy with the situation he was in. They could feel his smile, and the faint vibrations of his purrs, against their skin.

Wash closed his eyes. He breathed a heavy, content sigh and let himself focus on the sensations that came with the pressure of Maine’s weight. It was no longer a rush, but rather a constant pleasant feeling of relief and warmth that reached every inch of his body. Maine’s embrace was familiar, as was their warmth, and their every motion affectionate. Wash wiggled happily whenever they pressed a kiss to his hair or ruffled his hair.

He never wanted this to end.

“Thank you,” He murmured, after a long period of silence, “This means a lot.”

Maine let out a rumbling sound of acknowledgement, lifting their head just enough to give Wash a kiss. Wash smiled, leaning into the touch of their lips and lingering when they pulled away.

He traced a finger up the curve of their skull, enjoying the prickle of their shaved hair against his skin, “Mm, still comfortable?”

Maine grunted a yes, kissing his forehead and tucking his head back against their shoulder. Wash didn’t resist in the slightest, melting back into the pressure of their body above them and closing his eyes again.

They wouldn’t move from that position for a long, long time.


End file.
